christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merry Misty Island
|available=DVD}} " " is a Christmas episode from the fourteenth season of . Synopsis Christmas is coming to Sodor and Misty Island. All the engines are very excited. The Search and Rescue Centre was being decorated, the Fat Controller's office was covered with sparkling lights, and Harold lowered in a Christmas tree. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand chuff out of the Misty Island Tunnel. The logging locos are puzzled by all the decorations. Rocky, Captain, and Thomas explain that they're decorating for a winter holiday party. Bash and Dash tell Thomas that they've never had a party on Misty Island because they never had any friends to invite. Thomas reminds them that they have lots of friends now and the logging locos go to Brendam Docks to deliver their Jobi logs. At the docks, they see Cranky with a special Christmas star. He tells the logging locos that he's getting ready for a winter holiday party. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand want to hold their own party. Thomas overhears and offers to help, but the logging locos refuse his help. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand see some trucks full of Christmas decorations. Bash couples up to one of the truck and the three logging locos puff away to Misty Island. On the way, they pass through Maron station and invite Henry and Gordon to the party. Henry offers to help but, once again, the logging locos refuse. Soon, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive at the Logging Station with their truck of decorations, but they don't know what to do with their load. Ferdinand suggests that they put the decorations on Old Wheezy. Soon, the log loader is covered in decorations. But the logging locos don't think it's enough, so Bash and Dash leave for Sodor once more. They tell Ferdinand to stay on Misty Island and look for a Christmas tree. Ferdinand looks everywhere and finally finds what he's looking for at the Logging Pond. Back on Sodor, Bash couples up to another truck of decorations. On the way back to Misty Island, Bash and Dash pass through Maithwaite and they invite Toby, Percy, and the Fat Controller to their party. Percy asks if Bash and Dash needs any help and again they refuse. Before long, Hee-Haw is decorated - just like Old Wheezy! Bash and Dash then inspect Ferdinand's "Christmas tree", which is actually a Jobi log! Then, the logging locos hear engine whistles. It's their friends from Sodor and the Fat Controller! But Old Wheezy and Hee-Haw start coughing and spluttering, sending baubles and bells flying everywhere! Old Wheezy picks up the Jobi log tree and tosses it into the Logging Pond. The Fat Controller isn't happy - he's not having fun at all. The logging locos are sad, but all their friends offer to help make the party special. So Thomas helps Ferdinand to choose a Christmas tree, Cranky lends Dash his festive star, and the children give the logging locos a box of handmade Christmas decorations. Later, the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa Claus, and the engines gather once again at the logging station for the Misty Island party. Bash and Dash thank everyone for their help in making it the best party ever! External links * Thomas & Friends Wiki: Category:Originally aired on Channel 5 (UK) Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:2010 releases Category:Jam Filled Entertainment Category:Episodes